


地图上的国家能选择自己的颜色吗

by bbansarii



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: 菲力克斯帮了遭受失眠困扰的希尔凡一把。Felix/Sylvain，斜线前后有意义，有个人倾向的过度解读和轻微的ds





	地图上的国家能选择自己的颜色吗

**Author's Note:**

> “他们可以约定同死共生，却不能完整地属于彼此，因为就连那一份约定好的生死都是要一同献与另一个人的。”

他留意到了。

当然，那么明显的事情很难不被留意到，就像房间里的大象。红发的竹马身上日益紧绷的焦虑感从每一个可能经由的被动传达方式被他接收，像是逐渐暗沉的眼眶，出现在食堂的异常时间点，再又或者是其他更加私人的方面。

菲力克斯忍耐了很久。很多时候他是个有话直说的人，之所以能忍耐如此之长的时间，与希尔凡的焦虑尚未对作战与学习产生负面影响有一定的干系——成年人，尤其是年长于他的成年人，能处理好自己的事的时候大都不喜欢旁人多言，但他不可能一直忍耐下去；人总有那么些，或者至少一两个无法坚持无动于衷的对象。

“说吧，你在烦什么。”

菲力克斯把这个用肯定语气抛出的问题砸在希尔凡脸上的时候，戈迪耶家的嫡子正在打理头发。从前的菲力克斯时常震惊于竟有人能把如此多的时间花费在这种毫无意义——或者说他不能理解其意义——的事上，如果他每次训斥希尔凡“要是你把摆弄头发的时间拿去训练”都能得到一张法嘉斯最小面额的货币的话大概也不能成为王国首富，但买匹好马理应是绰绰有余的。

关于训斥这件事，他是抱着不能置之不理的心态做过的，但停止了有一阵子。在那之前可以称得上是他情绪最坏的一阵子，以至于把他当作弟弟看待的梅尔赛德司都曾经找上门来。

“听我说呀，菲力克斯，”她的手臂优雅地盘踞在胸前，“只有愤怒的心情是没有意义的，你有想过为什么你会在为你以外的人的生活方式生气吗？”

他当然不知道，否则他也不会这么经常地发火。

“因为菲力克斯你是个对自己的生活掌控力很强的人，你的行动和力量都在掌控之中的时候才能感到安心……所以啊，”梅尔赛德司眯起眼睛，“如果你想要某个人成为你生活的一部分的时候，就会想连带着那个人的生活也一并掌控起来，而在不能好好掌控的时候，就会对那个人不合你心意、不合你生活方式的部分感到愤怒……但，谁又真的能把自己的生活全部、全部都交给另一个人呢？”

菲力克斯不确定自己感到难堪无法面对，所以只能用更高密度的愤怒来忽视的问题是他拥有这样的控制欲本身，还是因为他想要纳入自己生活的另一个生活属于希尔凡。如果是后者，那么他不应该感到这样唐突，毕竟早在他们还处于可以不用对自己说出的话负责的年纪的时候，就已经有过“到死都要和我在一起”这样的约定了。他还记得起那时候希尔凡的脸——当时十几岁的菲力克斯还不能完全理解那张脸上的喜悦事出何因，只知道那并不是个哄孩子的笑脸，但他现在却逐渐能懂了。

只不过当二十五岁的希尔凡又一次和他确认这个约定后，他也没再去告诉梅尔赛德司：那样的人是存在的——能把，或者说渴望把自己的生活全部交托给另一个人的人是真的存在的；只是到了这个时候，他已经不再为能够如愿掌控希尔凡的生活而感到满足，那样能够填充心灵的感情已经被另一种撕裂性的存在取代了。

菲力克斯只觉得久违的痛心；他们可以约定同死共生，却不能完整地属于彼此，因为就连那一份约定好的生死都是要一同献与另一个人的。

希尔凡像是没听到问话。他打理头发的时候总是很专心，手指间有近似于柑橘的热带水果的气味，把白天里精巧地外翻的头发仔细地抓到软化，好让任何一点腻人的制品气味都不会残留在枕头上——尤其是当这个枕头属于菲力克斯的房间的时候。“你不用担心，”他对着镜子最后拨弄了一下垂下来挡住视线的额发，“我不会因为这个就让自己或者同伴遇到危险的。”

“我们睡在一张床上，希尔凡，”菲力克斯把脱下来的靴子蹬到一边，他想要叹气，又没有真的那么做，“真是个呆瓜，你以为你夜里突然坐起来的时候我会不知道吗？”

他看见希尔凡的嘴唇在动，像是个要说出抱歉的口型，但又不想把苦涩的气味以语言的形式播散到空气中似的咽下了喉咙。菲力克斯坐在床沿，而希尔凡轻易地跨过了他，像个装着晒过的柑橘皮的破了洞的麻袋似的摔在床铺里侧。他们睡在一起的时候总是希尔凡挨着墙，菲力克斯醒来见到过那么几次夜里坐起来的希尔凡，额角靠在墙上留给他一个因为呼吸而耸动的肩膀。

“要是打算说没什么就给我把嘴闭好。”菲力克斯说。他拆开了随手绑的发绳搁在一边，柑橘的气味从背后隐隐约约地散布开来。

希尔凡“啊”了一声。“我说菲力克斯，我们已经那样约定过了对吧，”他扑在枕头里把脸朝向墙壁，“那我这种，好像还剩一点什么留在自己手里没有交托出去的心情到底是……”

菲力克斯抓着肩膀把希尔凡翻了过来。他红发的竹马肢体瘦长而柔韧，在他面前舒缓地展开，像是泡在温水里逐渐展平皱褶的被揉压成团的纸张。希尔凡有一双颜色温柔又空荡的眼睛，下眼睑垂下一个巧妙的弧度，像是什么能让人应允他一切要求的魔法阵线条中的一笔。

“我，很难受啊……”希尔凡眼睛里的光隐没在菲力克斯俯下身去吻他的时候垂下的散发悬吊出的暗蓝色牢笼里，这隔断了室内灯火的纤细的牢笼密实得可怕，明明只要一根手指就能拨开，却又像能禁锢灵魂似的安全而永久。

现在他的头发也要沾上那种热带水果的气味了，菲力克斯想。他有一副尖牙利齿，无论是修辞上还是物理上，但物理上的那一套在希尔凡身上一点也找不到施力点。他红发的竹马过于柔顺地分开双唇让他可以轻易地舔进去，里边的口腔几乎是干涩的，在他的试探下才逐渐分泌出唾液变得湿滑起来。

菲力克斯伸出手用指腹去摸索希尔凡眼眶下的暗青色。希尔凡的失眠问题与中途那五年没有关系，这一点菲力克斯比帝弥托利更清楚些；从前帝弥托利说教希尔凡不要在外面晃荡到凌晨的时候并非每一次都是和某位女性度过，也有那么一些单纯是无法在睡意缺席时独自待在房间里的焦虑作祟；只不过就算他们现在搬到一起住也没能解决这个，希尔凡依旧会在半夜坐起来——看不见的阴影折磨着他，而焦虑就像黏着剂，只会把无形的影子一层一层地黏附下来，最后结成一大片密实的擦不去的黑色。

在那之前可能不剩下多少时间了，菲力克斯想。他从这个吻里抬起头来，而希尔凡本能地追逐他的嘴唇。“你真的该睡一觉——我几乎要羡慕你看不见自己这张写着葬礼日期的脸了。”他吐出锋利的台词，却又是用着十足的对爱人说话的软化语气。

“你都这么说了，那么看样子我的确是到极限了。”希尔凡应声的时候手上解着扣子；菲力克斯不是个有耐心做这些事的人，因此扯坏过他好几件衬衣，之后还能满不在乎地去敲帝弥托利的房门借备用品——他们身高差不多，怪力山猪王子的衬衣穿在希尔凡身上也就是松了一圈的事，“可惜也要能睡得着才行。”

菲力克斯敲了敲希尔凡的膝盖让他分开双膝，好让自己可以确实地卡在那之间。“你这是在小瞧我？”他从鼻子里哼出一声，伸手去扯希尔凡的裤子，而他红发的竹马抬起腰配合了他。希尔凡笑的时候胸膛在震，连带着整个床铺好像都震动了起来。

“没有，从来都没有。”希尔凡伸手把住自己的膝弯，现在菲力克斯的散发没有像梦境一样落在他脸上，露出的确实是一张睡眠不足的脸，但依然稳稳地抓着膝弯把大腿拉向自己，让身体叠成更加敞开的角度。“菲力克斯，我到底还剩下些什么，你能……全都拿去吗？”

++++++

他想象一条绳子。是粗草随手拧成的，或者是鞣制过又仔细切成条缕再嵌上镀着金的铜质金属扣的——那都不重要。

他想象这条绳子束在他颈上，巧合地卡在喉结下方；他会因为呼吸道被收紧而流下冷汗，从发根到耳后再顺着侧颈淌下来，最后粘稠地聚集在锁骨之间凹陷下去的地方。

希尔凡挣扎着呼吸，好像那条绳子真的存在一样。或许他暗自期望过，但事实上菲力克斯即使广义上来说够不上一个温柔爱人的标准，却也不曾对他有过任何超过口头程度的折磨，那双嵌着茧的手一次也不曾锁住过他的咽喉；窒息——或许他会喜欢这个，或许不会，自知之明足以让他不至于对菲力克斯提起说想试试之类的冒失提议。关于菲力克斯，不熟的人揣测他狠戾，熟一些的人知道他好斗，然而亲近到希尔凡这个程度才真正明白这个男人的情热是远不如战意来得炽烈的。他的爱人渴求顶峰的风景远胜于渴求他的身体；希尔凡知道如果真有那么一天到来，菲力克斯也不会因为一个人站在最高处而感到孤独——这也无疑是菲力克斯令人着迷的原因之一。

说到底，希尔凡也只是对于把自己完整地交托出去这件事过于执着却不知道该往哪个方向前进，而那似乎是一个看上去有些接近他想去的终点的方向罢了。菲力克斯扯着他的胳膊拽着他往上走，他就愿意拖着那些始终把他朝深谷深处拉去的影子朝前迈步——如果菲力克斯的愿望是站上顶峰的那一刻回过头来能在低几级台阶的地方看到他的话，他想他能站到那里，去和菲力克斯呼吸同样稀薄的空气。

他的腰已经彻底悬空了。菲力克斯把着他的胯，将他朝上半身的方向弯折成一个不可思议的角度。在希尔凡看不见的角度，菲力克斯的膝盖垫在他后背，抵着肋骨上面一点的位置，胸前没有完全解开的衬衣纽扣硌着他的尾椎。

希尔凡理应知道这个姿势接下来要发生的是什么；再怎么言语刻薄的人舌头都是软的，再怎么态度冷漠的人鼻息都是热的。于是这热的扫在他的会阴，这让他生理性地抖了起来，而菲力克斯抓着他的手那么用力，就好像假如他是一团泥就一定会留下凹陷分明的指印。

要是能够到就好了，希尔凡想。他喜欢搂着菲力克斯的脖子，手臂从深色的头发中间穿过去，一部分披散着搭在他胳膊上而被压在下面的那些丝缕又带着潮汗粘在肩颈的地方。只是眼下希尔凡做不到那样，他的身体——是长年累月锻炼下来的骑兵的身体，有着柔韧的腰腹和紧实的双腿——已经弯折到了极限，脊椎骨的棱角从后背的中线分明地突起，就好像再继续用力就会噼啪作响地突破皮肤的束缚崩裂出来一样。

希尔凡是比从前要瘦一些，毕竟战争和其它事情都不会等他能睡个好觉再发生。菲力克斯的舌头在动，像他的手，他的剑，他的目光一样不去理会什么叫做迂回，而柔软的钻探又比任何强硬的戳刺都要难以拒绝。在那里的并不是一个滞涩的入口；希尔凡先前自己整理过，还残留着新鲜而清洁的濡湿感。菲力克斯的舌头进去得很容易，柔软熨帖得甚至连他洒在希尔凡会阴的带着人类体温的鼻息都要更有存在感一些。

这没有什么不好，不如说是不好的正对立面，但不是希尔凡现在想要的——他在这样的夜晚的这一时刻想要的不是菲力克斯的“服务”，而是更加……那个词语就在他眼前，只是看不清楚——要么是他眼中生着翳，要么就是有雾阻在他眼前。

“菲力克斯，”他勾起头费力地喊出爱人的名字，以他的姿势来说将头朝后仰会更轻松些，因为后颈正作为支撑点抵着床铺，但希尔凡就是觉得非得要看着菲力克斯说话才行；菲力克斯是连云雾都能斩裂并挥去的利剑——如果使他视线不清的真的是雾气的话。“我的话痛也没关系，所以不用再……”

菲力克斯以吮出的一声水响来回应。“没有那个必要。我不是要让你痛，那和我的目的相反，”他嘴唇上有一层薄薄的水色，比平时里来的要艳丽些，但是不相上下的危险，“我只要让你累到睡着，就达到目的了。”

希尔凡很轻易地接受了这个说法，就像接受了菲力克斯撞进来那样。这是无关于享受甚至无关于冲动的行为，仅仅是单纯的体力榨取而已，但又不像是说起来这样单纯；毕竟只是为了透支精力从而获得一宿安眠的话还有得是其他办法，而菲力克斯不会毫无理由地放弃自己更喜欢，更能获得快感的方式，来选择这样一种亲近到变得有些麻烦了的方法。希尔凡的腰背被放平了些，他的双膝依然被压向胸口，整个人几乎是对折的，菲力克斯的肩膀架着他的膝弯让他的脚跟随着身体的耸动一下一下磕在菲力克斯的背上。

菲力克斯要矮一些，这样的姿势下希尔凡要是仰过头去，脖颈以上的亲密接触就变得需要相当刻意才能达成。他不怎么敢去搂菲力克斯的脑袋，只隔着一截虚虚抓住了长发的一段，像捕鱼的鹈鹕不小心衔住了水草。菲力克斯撞了他很重的几下，希尔凡的背放平了腰胯却还堪堪悬空着，从盆骨传来的冲撞几乎没有任何缓冲和耗散地一路聚集到腰椎和床铺相贴的一带。

第二天他或许会很难熬，但不见得就比无法沉入睡眠的一宿过后更难熬。菲力克斯在真的对希尔凡的腰背造成什么损伤之前停下了；他把希尔凡的右腿从自己肩上卸下去再把人推成了半侧躺，总算是空出了一只胳膊伸向希尔凡的脸。

菲力克斯把两根手指压进了希尔凡嘴里，扣着下牙弓用力让仰着头的希尔凡勾起脖颈来。“差不多够了吧？”他极力地凑近到了鼻息相闻的距离，“你的脑子，想那些蠢念头的时候发出的声音太吵了。”

他留了一点点时间给希尔凡说话，但人很难在嘴里塞着两根手指点时候还能清晰地说话。希尔凡像是想咬他的手指让他撤出去的同时又在拿舌头去推，叠加在一起就变成了舌头朝外推的力道反被牙关扣住的微妙局面，菲力克斯几乎笑出了声音。他把留下了尖牙牙印的指节抽了出来，指腹却还按在下唇上，拇指也依旧扣着希尔凡的下颏。

“我就让你说一句话，快点。”

希尔凡动了动嘴，门齿刮过菲力克斯按着他下唇的手指的指甲盖。“那就拜托你让它停下来吧，菲力克斯。”

菲力克斯应了一声，把自己埋进去的同时也堵住了上面那张嘴。他们之间有太多的不同之处，而这只是其中一二。菲力克斯连头发尖上都挂着的侵略感在希尔凡身上一点也找不见。菲力克斯能在握住剑的时候不去考虑目的和缘由，希尔凡也做不到。他们在很多地方相反，希尔凡这么想；菲力克斯的手指上还沾着他的唾液，粘滑的触感在扣紧之前停在他颈上。

而相反不见得就是互补。菲力克斯的手指在收紧，兴许是这个缘故，让希尔凡的眼前出现了一些边缘散碎的几何图形。这一块是我，那一块是菲力克斯，他在窒息带来的身体的耗竭感里模糊地想。他和菲力克斯交错在一起的那条腿在抽动，另一条更远的也是；那些板块在他眼前撞击，缝隙里露出菲力克斯刀锋一样能剜去毛皮剥离骨肉的眼睛。

然后菲力克斯松开了手。希尔凡不确定这中间过了多久，他对时间的概念总是有些主观的；冰凉的氧气重新回到他烧灼的肺里，他的身体抽搐得太厉害，甚至不能分辨还埋在他里面的菲力克斯到了没有——但希尔凡自己确实是到了的，液体的腥气沾在他们交叠但又并不那么紧挨的胸腹上。他像被开膛破肚又还未死去的案板上的鱼一样张着嘴喘息，所有的力气像血和内脏一样从躯体里流走了，而氧气抚平了那些断面让他不再感到烧灼一样的痛。

菲力克斯比他喘得还厉害，拿着先前丢在一边的衬衣过于随意地在溅到的地方擦了一两个来回。“再睡不着就只能把你砍了。”如果有人能拿捏着凶狠又烦躁的语气开玩笑，可能就是这样的了。但希尔凡说不出话来，他好像还能张嘴，却又发不出声音，就好像意识回到他的身体里的唯一目的就是为了再次抽离似的。他闭眼前看见的最后一个模糊的画面是菲力克斯看上去难得是副满意样子的脸孔，而在闭上眼后意识里残留的最后画面却是先前那副碰撞的板块的图景——

——他们是形状相反却又并不互补的两块，因为他们都分别完整而严丝合缝地嵌合在中央那块更为广阔的，名为“帝弥托利”的，版图曾有过那样的欠损，但终究被他们以这样的方式弥合的大陆上了。


End file.
